


Hawaii : A Binding Experience

by hisfoolishgirl



Series: Hawaii : A Series of Vactions [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: BO!takagi, Gen, I'm not sorry, Only really kinda dad!takagi but it's also not really anything else, dad!Takagi, my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Wataru Takagi was an unflappable man. He blamed his childhood for that. The Organization took kids while they were young after all and tried to keep them long past that.He was a very lucky man that they hadn’t managed to do that with him.





	Hawaii : A Binding Experience

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers slipped. For three hours, nearly on the dot. Whoops. Fell in love with it though - even gave it the best possible edits that I could on my own. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Maybe one day I will write this trio of characters in scenarios that aren't crack. Today is not that day.

Wataru Takagi was an unflappable man. He blamed his childhood for that. The Organization took kids while they were young after all and tried to keep them long past that. He was a very lucky man that they hadn’t managed to do that with him. 

He’d never been given a code name, or taken a life. That was something very few among his age group could have said even with as earlier as he’d been stolen back away from them. The eyes of his rescuer were a set he’d never forget from the night she’d faked his death. “Be better then this,” She'd gifted him her wish with her gentle, motherly kiss to his forehead before vanishing away in the cover of night and pounding rain. She had left him alone on the steps of an orphanage with a name to use that he’d never have recognized - the one of a boy his same age she’d instructed him. It would explain what they'd done to him. Over the years, he had been left to wonder if that was the truth of it or if she'd simply given him a guise that no one would dare to question. After all, why would a dead organization member on the run really use the name of a boy that he'd lost the chance of becoming ? Unlikely that. So even as a grown man using that birth certificate as a cover he was in no risk of them finding him. It was probably from some other run away from some other organization. There were enough of them crawling in the dark spaces where decent society dared not to tread after all. 

Today , he stood beside Inspector Nakamori with his detective badge firmly displayed on his hip as he had caught sight of those same eyes staring at him from across the room. The two shared a smile, although it only looked like Takagi had smiled in reaction something that Nakamori had said about Kaitou Kid followed with a comment of agreement about the insanity that was the heist to come. The eyes, the familiar eyes across the room, directed him to focus on the Edogawa boy standing beside him.

_ So they’ve lost another one, _ Takagi thought as the boy stared back up at him, blinking in surprise at the attention and knowing smile being leveraged in his direction. He nodded. He knew she was looking, and she knew what he was saying.  _ I’ll make sure they don’t get this one back either. _

A cackle of laughter, Kaitou Kid’s arrival, and the lights cut off - all traces of that slight conversation lost in the chaos of that night. Really, A Kaitou Kid heist was nothing if not the perfect cover for any sort of illegal transaction. They really shouldn’t have an entire police department focused on a man that never kept his prizes.

* * *

 

Conan Edogawa clearly wasn’t a run away from the Organization’s training program, but as Takagi covered the boy on the roof that night he was hard pressed that think that the boy’s situation was hardly any less precarious.

Conan looked up at him with a new curiosity in his eyes, “Hey, Officer Takagi,” He whispered slowly, “When did you get to be such a good shot?”

Takagi shrugged, and he stared at the target the boy had just watched him shoot. A sniper on a roof two buildings down from them, “Hawaii,” He supplied with a knowing glance down at the boy, “That’s what we’re calling that these day, isn’t it?” He smirked, “When we don’t want to tell people the truth?” The boy flinched.  _ Good. _ Takagi thought, but instead spoke, “I really don’t know your story, Conan, but I think after that elevator ride a while back and the fact that you’re the one that spotted the sniper after it shot at Kid? I think I’m safe to draw conclusions, and I think it’s even safer to admit that I’ve no plans of sharing them. Fair?”

Conan nodded. He squinted at Takagi’s choice of side arm, “I thought the standard issue was a silver sidearm, Officer?” He asked in the raised, overtly sweet voice. It was the lack of subtlety that had moments before reminded him of the boy’s failure to blend in. _Arere~ Is that a sniper over there?_  That overt sweetness that could never have been black in origin, silence a better option to train the children with. His Organization trained them to handle their own situations, not how to ask for help. Even if they had, it never would have been so poorly.

Takagi shrugged and looked at the mute black thing in his hands before tucking it back in its issued holster, “Seemed more fitting,” He admitted. He looked at Conan with a raised eyebrow as the boy gave him the dignity of an honest reaction, doubt mingling with fear as he drew his own probable conclusions. He had worked hard to get to his position, “I like the dramatic irony,” He answered slowly, and approached the suspicion with a shrug, “Almost as priceless as I’m sure whatever your scenario with them is.”

Conan was mute as Takagi walked away in the same manner, not even the gravel on the roof top crunched beneath his feet. Now seemed like a good time to fall back into the practice of things.

* * *

 

Officer Takagi was struggling to take the proper notes as the witness in front of him stammered over her own words. He blinked a moment after processing what she’d said, “Did you,” He whispered, “Did you just confess your crime?”

She nodded, her voice lost in tears, “I can’t handle the thought,” She wailed, “I can’t handle the thought that I might actually have gotten away with it.”

He stared at her for a moment. It was always stunning, this sort of a reaction - or any sort of admission or regret of wrong doing - after the lot he grew up with. He shrugged, and he pulled out his cuffs, “Uh,” He mumbled, “Then I guess I’ll just go ahead and take you down to the station then?”

“Yes!” She blew her nose in handkerchief, “Please do!”

* * *

 

Conan was giving the officer an odd look as he stood beside Inspector Megure, “Hey, hey,” His high pitched voice returned as he pulled on the cuff of Takagi’s sleeve to get his attention. Wataru gladly gave the boy his attention. He hoped this wasn’t about the private bugs he’d found in the Mouri Detective Agency. If Vermouth had asked him to look after the boy, he was going to do if full stop, no holds barred, but that didn’t mean he’d thought of a plausible explanation from himself. Though the boy clearly knew the man had had some sort of split from the organization that didn’t make Takagi any more willing to willingly confess to that, “I’ve been to Hawaii!” Conan said, “When did you go?”

Inspector Megure glanced at Wataru with a raised eyebrow. It was the first time he’d heard of this little fact. Takagi rubbed the back of his head, “Long time ago,” He told the both of them, “Just a kid really.” He looked at Conan. His would have looked soft, but the boy knew he was focusing on him for a reason. It was an unasked question he was actually asking after all, “Younger than you, surprisingly. I don't remember a lot from the trips growing up. Is this coming up from the mention the other day about still being able to surf?”

The boy blinked, caught off guard, another reminder that he hadn’t been trained in the same way he had, another reminder that boy was an anomaly of some sort. That if Wataru had really wanted to, he could use the last decade of detective experience and really throw himself into this mystery without really gaining any undue attention to the ability of his skill set. The boy nodded, “Yeah!” He said with a smile.

“Somethings,” Takagi admitted with a shrug, “Never fade away. No matter how long it's been. Muscle memory is all.”

Inspector Megure chuckled at that comment thinking it only to have the layer apparent, never suspecting it to be more then that. It was always surprising to adults the odd little things they’d managed to retain from being a kid. Like a piano song well practice but not actually performed for over a decade, for example. 

Conan frowned at that statement. Another clue, that disbelief. Not that Takagi knew what it meant, “How about you?” He whispered softly, “You made it sound like you’d been to Hawaii. What did you think of it?”

Inspector Megure turned back to the police car, “I’ll take the suspect back,” He said drawing the attention away from their conversation, “The boy needs someone to take him back to the Mouri’s, Officer Takagi?”

Wataru nodded, “Yes, sir.” He held a hand out to Conan who stared at it for a moment before taking it. They watched in silence as the portly inspector drove off with the perp.

“Shinichi Kudo,” Conan eventual pipped up breaking their still silence. He pulled at Takagi’s hand, started them off on their walk to the detective agency, “Shinichi Kudo - my cousin - he visited Hawaii once.”

“Oh?” Takagi raised an eyebrow. He knew the boy’s relation to the missing teen detective, but the soft edge to the boy’s voice drew it from an analytical fact to a near admission of some sort of intimacy with that subject. They had apparently been close. He apparently knew Shinichi very well. Enough for the boy’s voice to crack as he finished his admission.

“He visited once. He’s never gotten to come back.”

Takagi felt the grip around his hand tighten, and he’d know Shinichi well enough from before the disappearance to know not to make the obvious conclusion that he’d gone off intentionally, if Conan had known about it it couldn’t have been an accident after all, to join them. No. The teen had gone after them, and he’d managed never to come home from it. Takagi squeezed the boy’s hand back.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, “If you ever want to talk about it. I’m here to listen, okay?”

Conan nodded, but as he looked up the look in his eyes was pain and his smile shaped by it even more so. They screamed of a longing to do so, but knowing that he couldn’t, shouldn’t, do such. Takagi could only respect that. “Do you,” Conan stuttered, “Do you ever talk about it?”

Takagi raised an eyebrow. A gentle smile, knowing, rested on his own face, “Do you think I’d really have the privilege of being able to talk it?” He asked. He tapped the badge, displayed on his belt.

Conan stared at it, and the pain faded away, “Maybe,” He whispered more to himself then to the officer beside him, “Maybe one day I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Takagi nodded at that. His smile never parted to shape words. He couldn’t ask for more then that.

* * *

 

Takagi wasn’t normally the one cornering Kaitou Kid on the rooftop, not alone, but tonight was proving exceptions for the normal expectations Takagi had gained for how his life was these days. In sense, that wasn’t quite the truth of the situation anyways, but Kaitou Kid hadn’t noticed the guest in the shadows so Takagi didn’t think he should be the one shaking up the peace that they’d managed standing there in the moonlight, “You should just ditch the gem,” He said before the boy had raised it to the moon. Kid shot him a glance with a raised eyebrow.

“Think I won’t return it?” He quipped back. He started to raise the gem again. Takagi pulled out his gun. He felt bad, the gun was loaded, and he pointed at it Kid, without the intent to kill him. Kid quickly took a more submissive stance, “Woah,” He let out slowly, “A bit of an over reaction, don’t you-”

Takagi took that distraction to pivot on his heels, he didn’t need time to realize that he’d properly aimed at their guest. He hadn't noticed anyone else on the roof top, and if the man wasn't acting then it was because he knew he was outnumbered where he was at. So, Takagi shot, and he hit the man in the chest. The stranger in black fell. The two breathing men on the roof knew he wasn’t getting back up.

“How did you-”

“Hurry up and check for Pandora,” Takagi hissed. He glanced at Kid who had simply frozen for a moment. A solid choice for keeping a reaction hidden, he supposed, but they really didn’t have the time, “Do you really think that’s the only man they have to-” Apparently Officer Takagi’s crack shot was a rumor going around as he was interrupted by a clipped shot to his arm. He took aim at the sniper now in sight, “Hurry up,” He spat at Kid.

Kaitou did exactly that. Nothing revealed under the moon’s gaze. The sniper started to pack up; Takagi holstered his weapon. He held out his hands to catch the gem from Kaitou. The man simply stared at him, “Who are you?” Takagi made a mental note to refer to change the mental reference from man to boy, it was a teenager that spoke, "How do you know about Pandora?

“Bedtime story," He grunted, "But, I'm a police officer that’s just been shot,” He continued, “Returning the gem or not? I’d really rather not bleed out up here.” Kid stiffly nodded and tossed him the gem. He pointed at the fallen form. Takagi glanced back at the body and he shrugged, “I’m sure his people will come around and clean it up. Still don’t have enough proof to ban the public from these affairs.” He glared at Kid. Kid straightened.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“This is the second time I’ve had to shoot someone coming to one of these things,” Takagi was proud of the fact that he hadn't shouted. Not that it sounded any more pleasant then if he had.

“Second?” Kaitou hissed out of surprise. Takagi glared right back at him.

“Ask the Conan boy if you don’t believe me.”

* * *

 

Takagi held Conan in his arms, close to his chest. It seems Kid had asked Conan about Takagi if the fact they were now locked away together on the next month’s heist was anything to go by. The boy was sweating, his hands had a tight hold on the spot in front of his chest, “What do I need to do, Conan?” He asked the moment he realized that no amount of pounding on the janitor closet’s door was going to let it give way, not when Kaitou Kid had decided that he’d had enough of them chasing anyways.

“Let go of me,” He gasped, “I need space.” Takagi nodded, and he set the boy in the middle of the closet before turning the lights on. The boy whimpered as he seized for a moment.

“Conan?” He managed as the boy struggled out of his clothing.

“Help,” He mumbled as his hands failed to get a good enough grip, “Too late,” He fumbled forward, barely managed to brace himself to keep from falling on his face, “I can’t- They don’t grow.”

Takagi nodded and stepped forward without a single shred of understanding what this was about outside of the fact that it was an emergency. Once finished he turned around and closed his eyes. Conan’s scream was muffled by the deep concrete that seemed to eat the boy’s pain.

It was a long moment of clattering behind him before Shinichi’s voice filled the room, “I’m good,” He said simply. Wataru turned to find the missing teen detective in a cleaning jumper with his far too small outfit bundled in his grasp. He was frowning at Takagi, who hadn’t managed to keep his jaw off the ground. “Don’t worry,” Shinichi grumbled, “I’m sure I’ll be back to Hawaii soon enough. Apparently my cold medicines got mixed about again.”

“This,” Takagi said finding the ability to work his jaw again, “Makes so much sense.”

Shinichi shrugged, “Yeah, well. I suppose it’s better confirming what happened then leaving the implication that I’d gone off to join the Black Organization,” He grumbled.

“Never thought that,” Takagi frowned, “We worked a case together before you left. I know how well the Inspector thought of you. You don’t have the character of the sort that they’d recruit.”

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, “I would beg to differ. Vermouth seems quite intent-”

Takagi shook his head, “No,” He whispered firmly, “That woman may be the biggest mystery out there wandering about, but I don’t think she wants anything other then for it all to stop.”

Shinichi frowned, “What makes you say that?”

Takagi laughed, slightly. It just slipped out, “Do you think people just fly away from Hawaii?” He asked with raised eyebrow.

“She-?” Kudo managed. Takagi nodded.

“Asked me to keep an eye on you as well,” He admitted, “I need to get a new set of bugs for the agency again.”

“There are so many bugs,” Shinichi rubbed his face as he grumbled, "You - apparently, Kid also confirmed... Amuro's gotta be that off brand set of 'em then."

“Promise not to remove mine if I tell you which brand is mine?”

"You and Kaitou use the same ones. There's twice as many of one brand to the cheap ones."

"Then if I tell which brand that I decide to switch to will you leave them be?"

Shinichi Kudo simply moaned in response. Takagi shrugged, he had enough in untraceable funds that he could keep burning the bugs through Kudo’s space. He didn't really need the boy to promise that for his sake. “Does Kaitou Kid know about this?” Wataru asked with a motion toward Kudo’s current form.

Shinichi nodded, “Not that we know why this round happened,” He grumbled, “But he locked me up with you for a reason I suppose once he’d noticed what was happening.” Shinichi raised an eyebrow, “You scared the man,” He grumbled, “Just what exactly happened with you last time on the roof top?”

Takagi shrugged, “Hawaii.” It was answer enough, “How long do you think we’ll be locked in here?” He asked.

“Until I change back,” Kudo whispered as he slide down a wall and got comfortable, “Or maybe he’ll come back around before that if it takes a while, I hope. I hope it’s once the cost is clear.”

“Oh.” Takagi whispered, “Fantastic.” He glanced at Shinichi. The teen raised an eyebrow rather an voiced a question. Seemed to be a staple of their conversations at this point, “Date,” He whispered getting comfortable with his back on the door, “I had a date planned with Officer Sato tonight.”

“You still have your phone. I know she was here as well,” Kudo provided, “You could always ask her to come up here and get you out.”

Takagi took a turn again at the simple raised eyebrow response. Shinichi stared back, “And how do you expect me to explain you?” He asked simply after a moment.

Shinichi glanced around. There was nowhere for him to hide, “Oh.”

“I’ll tell her something happened chasing after kid tomorrow when I see her,” Takagi answered as he leaned back and closed his eyes, “Sprained my ankle, cab ride home or something. Got carried away in the mess of it and forgot to contact her.”

“Thanks,” Shinichi whispered.

Takagi shrugged, “If we Hawaii vacationers don’t stick together,” He whispered, “Who will?” 

Shinichi let out a husk of a laugh, “Sorry, you found out this way.”

Takagi looked at the boy, and he weighed what to say next. He discarded a few statements before he spoke again, “That sounded painful.”

Shinichi paled. He nodded, “Like death itself.” He whispered.

“Do you want to talk about that?”

Shinichi shrugged, “Sure. But I want to hear about your trip to Hawaii as well.”

* * *

 

“More then fair,” Takagi readily admitted, “But I doubt it will have half the excitement in it that yours does.”

Takagi was sitting in a cafe when a tall boy - at first glance it had looked like Shinichi Kudo had returned - and Conan - confirming that the first really wasn’t Shinichi - sat at his table with their cafe drinks in hand. He must of missed them sitting elsewhere in the cafe, “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked Edogawa.

Conan shrugged. The taller boy held out a card, a poker card, and offered up a smile, “Kaito Kuroba, at your service.” He supplied as Takagi meekly took the proffered card, “I heard you get along well with Kaitou Kid. We’ve been working on planning a trip to Hawaii,” He admitted with a nod of his head, “Was wondering if you wanted to get involved. Having an adult is always handy in these sorts of things I suppose.”

Takagi stared at the boy now knowing him to Kaitou Kid. He glanced at Conan, for a moment he felt pinned. He had managed to keep his head down for the better part of a dozen years now. He enjoyed a quiet life. He’d done better then living in that world. He shuffled in his seat for a moment, and he felt his badge dig into his hip. He let out a slow sigh, “Yeah,” He whispered, “I want in.” He met Shinichi and Kaitou’s eyes, and despite himself, he felt the same fire in his own. Wataru leaned forward and his badge eased from the position it had previously found digging itself painfully into his hip to now simply a gentle weight on his belt once more. 

“How can this old surfer help you two out?”


End file.
